


You Said The Gun Was Mine

by baixiang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 极端重度ooc，如有雷同，算我抄你。迟到的生日贺文，毫无逻辑请勿考究。一切人物设定和情节走向都为了阿扎尔。每次都被欺负，今天就要阿扎尔负了所有人！二战背景，没有强x，但三观也不正。看起来像是烂尾了。





	You Said The Gun Was Mine

01

阿扎尔隐藏在暗处，他听见军靴扣在木质地板上，笃笃的声响在寂静的夜里格外清晰。来人先是拉开窗帘，黯淡的月光勾勒出模糊的人影，路灯也昏黄微弱。随后他打开了灯，突如其来的明晃晃的白炽灯刺得阿扎尔微眯了眼。灯光从左侧打来，淌过他皱起的眉头，在阴影里的三角光区投着他的睫毛，根根毕现，像是伦勃朗笔下的油画。

孔蒂把椅子拉出来，粗糙的椅脚在地上摩擦发出令人不适的声音，孔蒂半个身子倚在上面，前倾着身体，遮去大半光线，“听说你丈夫要去法国了。”

一个陈述句。

阿扎尔收起他傲慢的神情，微微颔首，对上孔蒂的眼睛，“你们的消息总是迅捷又精准。说实话，我并不知道。我想，Cesar恐怕也还没接到任何任命，口头的或者文书。”

“现在你知道了，而且你也要跟他一起去。”

阿扎尔点了下头，孔蒂从他低垂的脑袋上看不出任何情绪。

 

02

夜色寥廓，明月独悬东方，星辰密布长空，犹如万千碎钻镶嵌在墨色丝袍上，巴黎的夜从不曾比圣彼得堡高贵，却多得是人挤破了头要来这里，看上一眼，再一眼。

宴会上，薰衣草和风信子的幽香飘在每位先生和小姐精致的袖口，抬手整理头发时，鬓角上也沾了些香气。仆人们穿着剪裁别致的深灰色制服，穿梭在人群中，为客人们捧上美妙的红色酒水。

阿扎尔抿着鲜红的拉图兰爵红酒，眯起眼打量着屋子里的男男女女。绅士们高谈阔论口如悬河，惹得女士们掩着嘴发出清脆的银铃儿似的娇笑，加上觥筹交错的器皿碰撞声，交汇在大堂上空，拢成无形的烟雾罩在四周，令人无处可逃。他扯了扯领结，仍然被屋子里的闷热熏得喘不过气，他干脆解开两颗扣子，露出一节纤细的锁骨。

阿扎尔褪去身上昂贵的燕尾服，交给丈夫，并与他贴耳，细碎交代几句，便独自转出香飘四溢的欢宴，顶着微凉的夜风走到花园里。

高墙一隔，外间的世界清静寂寥，冷冽的泉水流淌在洒满花瓣的大理石喷泉中，偶尔几瓣残红掉下来，也一并被卷进去，一泓清澈的水有着那样强烈的生命力，人们都忘了有情的是落花，流水总是无意。

库尔图瓦第一次见到阿扎尔，他漂亮的脸蛋上还沾着薰衣草露珠，亮晶晶的，散发着一股沁人清香。让人忍不住想凑得近一点，再近一点，最好能一亲芳泽。一向端持稳重的男人，此刻在酒精与夜色的熏陶下，抛了内敛的作风，他心里敲着鼓，想要跨出步子去抚摸月下眉目清秀的少年。仿佛被巴黎的星光耳濡目染，笨拙的丑小鸭也变得浪漫优雅如同天鹅。

“你好。”

阿扎尔彼时坐在喷泉的大理石板上，两条腿在边缘甩来甩去，嘴里不知道哼着来自哪里的古老民谣。被低沉的声音惊了一下，他回过头，视线却只撞见一副宽阔的胸膛，他站起身，后撤一步，抬头对上男人焦糖一般的眼睛。

“你好，先生。”

 

03

“怎么在外面吹风？”库尔图瓦瞥一眼他仅穿着的衬衫，领结与扣子也不甚整齐，若不是在正经的上流宴会，他恐怕要以为这是哪家妓院走丢的小倌，刚随意接了个活以便凑足回去的路费。饶是如此想着，他还是绅士地解下外套，披到了阿扎尔身上。

阿扎尔下意识想要拒绝，却被那熟悉的眉眼勾散了注意力。当他反应过来时，自己的体温已经与男人残留的温度缠绕在了一起。

“谢谢您，我慷慨的先生。喝酒有什么意思，这样好的月色，不欣赏岂不辜负？您也是这样想的吧，不然何故在此跟我一起吹风。”阿扎尔歪头眨眼，十分俏皮的回答他。

库尔图瓦不由笑出声，“因为工作的原因，我不喜欢跟人打交道。今日伯爵夫人做东，我平日里受她照拂，却又不好意思推拒。果然，我的确不适合这样的场合。”他伸手掸掉阿扎尔耳边不知何时落上的花瓣，没有其他逾矩的行为，他把手揣回裤兜里。正好沉重的钟声响起来，不多不少，刚好十下。

“那么，不爱打交道先生，介意进去听一听皇家乐团的交响乐演奏吗？听说在外面可是一票难求，若不是沾了伯爵夫人的光，恐怕我们也难得一闻。”阿扎尔向库尔图瓦伸出手，做出邀请的姿势。

库尔图瓦低笑一声，忽视了他的手，却长臂一捞，搂住他的腰，跨步走上白玉台阶。脚步声重新被嘈杂的宴会气氛湮没。

阿扎尔刻意避开了阿兹皮利奎塔所在的方向，引着库尔图瓦绕着大厅的左侧走去，他们在前排就坐，指挥已经在台上敬礼示意。库尔图瓦捏了捏阿扎尔的食指，他低声说，“我弹给你听。”

库尔图瓦长腿一迈就登上舞台，他走到第一小提琴组，为了更好地掌控手中的精灵，他解开袖口的纽扣，引得前排的太太小姐们羞答答地议论纷纷，他却只对着阿扎尔的方向抛了个媚眼，然后在固定的椅子上坐下来，将弓搭在弦上，等待中间那人挥手示下。

全场灯光熄灭，只留下舞台上几束白光，照得见乐谱和演奏家们。

阿扎尔在美妙动听的莫扎特协奏曲中，目光在男人脸上流连。他一贯以为上级们交代的黑白照片抽象又呆板，若要凭此去找寻“身在巴黎的物理学家”，那只怕二战结束了，他还耽搁在巴黎。现下他更笃定这样的想法。库尔图瓦闭着眼享受的神情，手指在琴弦上翻飞如仙子，微微翘起的嘴角仿佛盛满了蜜糖，五官生动又俊朗，绝不是死气沉沉的照片可以勾勒十分之一。

其实他也不确定这是不是他要找的人，如果是，那这个任务着实是便宜他了。

曲毕，大厅里爆发起热烈的掌声和欢呼，堪堪将阿扎尔的思绪拉回来。他也站起身来鼓掌，身上的外套衣角卡在两个椅子中间，被他的动作带了一下，垮下肩膀，干脆全部滑掉，堆在了椅子上。

库尔图瓦重新走到他身边，“蒂博，蒂博·库尔图瓦。还未请教尊姓大名。”

得来全不费工夫。

阿扎尔笑得矜贵又天真，“艾登·阿扎尔。”

 

04

库尔图瓦拉着阿扎尔的手，奔跑在巴黎深夜的街头。外套落在了那场欢宴中，谁在乎呢。他们在某个转角停下来，阿扎尔的背抵在砖瓦墙壁上，凹凸不平的硌着他，面前随意牵起的一根绳子上挂着素色的床单，向他们展示着这个城市在繁华奢侈的上流之下的烟火气。库尔图瓦随手一拉，床单就把两人包裹起来，不可让外人瞧了去，他的唇落在阿扎尔的耳边，淡淡的月光照着小男孩卷着的棕色头发，“宝贝，你真美。”

 

阿兹皮利奎塔在管家的陪同下，等了许久也不见阿扎尔的身影，宴会里的人走得差不多了，一眼能望穿整个大厅，也还是没有。

“先生，我们是不是出去找找，或者问问伯爵夫人？”

正在他想开口时，一个流浪汉走过来，看了他一眼，犹豫了一瞬，又看了他一眼。

“请问您找谁？”阿兹良好的修养令他暂且放下了自己的事，他柔声询问道。

流浪汉抽了抽鼻子，“请问您认识一个叫阿兹皮……什么塔……”他声音越来越小，对于记不住主顾的名字这样丢脸的错误，他很羞愧。不过这怎么能怪他，这明显不是法语名字，他在心中强辩着。

阿兹露出温和的笑，“阿兹皮利奎塔？”

“对对，就是他。看来你们认识了？”

“我想那应该就是指我吧，今天在场的，没有与我重名的人了。”

流浪汉松了口气，“那就好，那就好。这是一位漂亮的绅士让我交给你的便条。”

阿兹伸手接过来，给管家递了个眼色，一法郎的硬币递到流浪汉手里，却被拒收了，“那位先生付过钱了，我不能再收了。”

阿兹执意，“这样料峭的春夜，您还在为我们的小事情操心，这实在是您应得的。”

打发走了流浪汉，阿兹摊开纸条，上面却只有几个简单的词——The Game Is On，他把纸条揉成团，塞进包里，“我们回去吧。”

“不用等阿扎尔先生了吗？”

阿兹若有所思地摇摇头，捏紧了丈夫的外套，“不必了，他短时间内都不会出现了。”

 

05

库尔图瓦的家很近，在繁华的地带，不时有鸣笛吵嚷。

他们一进门就缠吻到了一起，感谢丢掉的外套，以至于他们此刻少了一道工序，可以更快地触摸到对方燥热的身体。阿扎尔被吻得喘不过气，他微仰起头，由着对方亲吻他的脖子，库尔图瓦一边解开他的衣扣，一边沿着他领口吻下去。阿扎尔也忍不住伸手去扒拉衣服，黑暗中看不真切，脱得不按章法，迟迟没得手。难免被嘲笑了一声，阿扎尔嘟起嘴，轻推了一把。

库尔图瓦也没恼，打横抱起他，到底是主人更熟练家的构造，他准确的把人丢到床上，欺身压上，继续缠绵深吻，像每一个法国人会做的那样。阿扎尔被扒得精光，眼睛深得望不见底，窗帘掀开了一条缝，月光铺洒进来，颇有玉体横陈的淫靡感。他情迷之中，双手胡乱地去抓床单，却不小心隔着布料摸到裤兜里硬质的指环。这使他蓦地清醒。

他收了收被掰开的腿，摸到了库尔图瓦带着胡渣的下巴，他掐住对方的脸，迫使他离开自己的双唇，“嘿，蒂博，我们可还是第一次见面呢。”

“那又如何？”库尔图瓦低喘着气，去拉他的手。

阿扎尔手上用了点劲，“不怕我是坏人吗？”

库尔图瓦吃痛，清醒了一瞬，他想了想，“我没什么可图的，你要真是坏人，想要什么尽管拿去就是。”

阿扎尔闻言，不忍笑出声，他松开他，手指在他身上游走，最终停在他胸口，尖细的手指戳在他乳头上，库尔图瓦感受到坚硬的指甲带来的微妙颤栗。

“我想要一根肋骨。”阿扎尔说。

“我可不是亚当。”

“你在逼我当夏娃，可我也的确不是。”阿扎尔伸出舌头轻点了一下库尔图瓦的嘴唇，却把人的欲望顷刻浇灭。

库尔图瓦从他身上翻下来，“好，好的，我不逼你。”

窗外过往的汽车和行人同往常无异，却吵得人迟迟难以入眠。库尔图瓦翻来覆去，体温仍旧高得吓人，他认命地坐起来，去客厅捡了从阿扎尔身上脱下来的衬衫，跑进洗手间，用上佳的布料包裹了自己。他修长的手指在胯间舞动着，这双手在拉小提琴时是灵活的，在推算公式时是聪慧的，现在却是肮脏又圣洁的——不劳烦他人而又带给自己欢愉，有什么可耻呢？甚至这是一种高尚。

库尔图瓦在一阵猛烈的抖动中，张嘴出着粗气，白色的浊液粘到了衣服上，留下一滩明显的斑迹。他不知道如何与它的主人交代，或许那个人也不需要什么交代。但他还是有些忐忑，于是他把衣服洗了，晾在窗外，风一吹，水珠溅到他脸上，甚至都带着宴会残留的薰衣草香气和小男人美妙的体味。

 

06

阿扎尔在库尔图瓦家里住下来，据他所言，他在故国已没有亲人了，于是来巴黎寻找身为建筑师的弟弟，旧址已不可寻，应该是迁居了，如此一来，辗转数日竟没有任何消息，本来打算去宴会上碰碰运气，或许能偶然遇见混得还不错的弟弟呢。

“却不想阴差阳错认识了你。”阿扎尔说，“这么一想，好像也没地方可去了，好心的先生可否收留我？我可以与你平摊房租，如果这是你买下的公寓，那你就当收了个房客。”

库尔图瓦的目光在他挺翘的屁股上再三流连。

“嗯？蒂博？”阿扎尔把他赤裸裸的欲望看在眼里，却装作懵懂地出声提醒。

库尔图瓦收回目光，干咳一声，“那当然好。”

绅士把主卧让出来给这个半路捡回来的室友，他把自己的东西一件不落地带到次卧，留下了窗台几盆植株，“春天差不多过去了，天气渐好起来，它们会长得肥满漂亮的。”

阿扎尔点点头，他一眼相中那盆鸢尾，人间四月芳菲尽，这花却是夏日里开的灿烂。他凑上去吻了吻绿色的叶子，“很好，我很喜欢。”

 

库尔图瓦时常工作到深夜，他坐在暗色的木桌前，蹙着眉低头写着什么，钢笔在纸上发出沙沙声，草稿翻了一页又一页，又全都被他撕碎揉皱了丢到地上。当时已经是夏夜，阿扎尔穿着宽敞的衣服，光着脚走进来，把一杯热水放在桌上。他弯腰捡起地上的纸团，他打开来看，满篇都是他不了解的符号。他把那张纸按到桌上，“蒂博，你教教我，这是什么？”

库尔图瓦从案桌上抬起头，微微舒展了眉毛，他把椅子往后拉了一些，“那你坐上来。”

从赤裸的脚掌擦着地板发出“吱呀”声时，他的思绪就全被打乱了，不过无妨，效率不会因为外界环境的变化而产生波动，本来思绪走入了死胡同，挑个空去实验室找几位同僚相商，或许比夜里通宵较劲要有用得多。

阿扎尔大大方方的坐到库尔图瓦健壮的大腿上，他双腿并拢，靠在男人大腿内侧，挪了挪屁股，找到了舒服的位置。库尔图瓦顺手揽着他的腰，他的手放在那一圈柔软的肉上，让他忍不住着力捏了一把，换来小男孩毫无威慑力的瞪眼。阿扎尔的衣服很单薄，贴着库尔图瓦的大腿，他甚至开始臆想，或许他里面什么也没有。这个想法一旦形成就不断的冲击着他的大脑，催促他伸手去一探究竟。他的手指在阿扎尔腰侧敲打着，暴露了他不安的情绪。

阿扎尔扭动了一下，环住库尔图瓦的腰，把头轻轻枕在他的胸口，“你在干嘛呀，快给我讲这个。”阿扎尔的眼睛一半在阴影里一半在灯光下，他粉嫩的唇像夏日里熟透的樱桃，嵌在洁白的脸庞上，微微上扬的嘴角显得他清纯又天真，像信徒又像游僧，总之不是街头二十法郎就可以任意亵玩的小倌。男人忍不住想，带他回家的那晚，到底是哪里出了问题，竟让他以为是捡了个婊子回来。

库尔图瓦低下头去吻他。

阿扎尔温柔地回应他，却带着低低的笑。

“笑什么？”库尔图瓦咬着他的下唇，含糊着问他。

“笑你啊，这样禁不起诱惑，平日里工作的时候，是不是也都在想我？”阿扎尔抬起手去摸他的眉毛，软软的，眉梢往下凹陷了，是他亮澄澄的眼睛。

库尔图瓦松开他，捉住他在自己脸上点火的手指，含进嘴里，“嗯，想这样拥抱你，亲吻你，把你揉进身体里。”

阿扎尔笑得更灿烂了，“第一次见面的时候，某人可说他不会跟人打交道，我看色情先生您在此方面可十足的先进，没有人能拒绝得了您吧？我说得对吗？”

“对，也不对。至少，你总是能拒绝我。”库尔图瓦眼睛里的光消去了大半。

阿扎尔吻了吻他的下巴，新冒出来的胡渣硬硬的，刺着他柔软的唇，是别番刺激的滋味，像是清晨第一道闹钟骤然响起刺耳，却是开启新一天的希望，“蒂博，我很喜欢你，真的。但我希望我们保持着纯洁的关系，由此我们的感情也是纯洁的，任何时候都不怕外人指责。你是体面的有身份的人，工作也好交际也好，总会为难你，我不想你受到伤害。”

“不会有人来指责的。”

“终有一天会的。说到底，夏娃并不是男人。”

库尔图瓦没再说话。他拿过阿扎尔牵开的废纸，“你上过物理课吗？”

“当然！”阿扎尔翻了个白眼——也就是这种时候他才显得像个小男孩，库尔图瓦很喜欢他这样自然的神态——他很讨厌高个子拿他当文盲的心思，迫于任务的需要，他敛去了许多锋芒，可他自认表现出来的面具，仍然是美丽的、聪慧的、机敏的、富有魅力的——小男孩总是如此自信，这倒使他有了更深一层的吸引力。

“我读完了高中的，大学上到一半，因为家道中落，不得不辍了学。”阿扎尔解释道。

库尔图瓦点点头，不打算深究，他指着纸上的字母，“这个认识吧？质量符号，通常表示物质重量……”

阿扎尔小声问了句，“重量在英语里不是weight吗？”

库尔图瓦愣了愣，他忍着笑，拿起钢笔，“你说得对，我们把它改成w就好了。”库尔图瓦手指上沾了墨汁，他使坏地捏捏阿扎尔的脸颊，把他的脸糊得黑黑的。小男孩浑然不知，眨巴着圆乎乎的大眼睛看着他，等着他的后话。

库尔图瓦在巴黎大学任教，在教导学生方面他自认颇有造诣，可面对着这个撩拨他心思的人，效果差强人意。说了没多会儿，他就口干舌燥起来，他舔了舔起皮的下唇，右手去够桌边的水杯。杯沿有弯弯的水渍痕迹，想来是阿扎尔替他试过水温了，库尔图瓦心头暖暖的，刹那之间有了某种与怀中人共度余生的冲动。他把唇贴上去，哪怕他们真实接吻过无数次，这样带了点恋物癖似的偷欢与占有，却使他更加兴奋和悸动。水已经晾得温凉，甜度浓郁，酷爱甜食的阿扎尔总是把蜂蜜放过量，库尔图瓦不禁想他在替自己试水温的时候如何忍住没一口喝完的，如此思量着，他心头的暖意洋溢起来，在夏夜里竟催出一丝汗意。

怀里响起细细的鼾声，库尔图瓦关了灯，吻吻他的额头，把人抱上床。月光下的阿扎尔白得发亮，薄唇微启，分明是个奶乎乎的漂亮娃娃，怎地带了风情万种又千娇百媚，这矛盾的气质在他身上毫不违和，是天造的艺术品，像素描里的明暗手法，速写出立体生动的形象。他温柔抚摸阿扎尔平整的眉头，他想起达尔文先生婚前做的选择，不结婚有诸多的好处，却统统抵不过一条——红袖相伴。他此刻恍惚明白了这种驱动力。

“Bonne nuit，”他贴在阿扎尔耳边低喃。转身走出去的时候，衣角被扯了一下。

“别走。”小男孩呼吸骤然急促，眼珠迅速转动了几下。库尔图瓦明白，这是陷入梦魇的征兆，他不由心脏一抽。这个人啊，心头压着多少秘密呢，也不肯告诉他，一个人可还受得住？他弯下腰去抚他的背，“好，不走。”

 

07

库尔图瓦难得睡到自然醒，他一睁眼就对上一双湖绿色眼睛圆溜溜盯着他，“蒂博，你怎么趁我睡着占我便宜？”男孩儿眼角眉梢都带着笑意，尾音也忍不住上翘，哪有吃了亏的羞恼。库尔图瓦把他拉进怀里，夏日清晨的阳光照的人身上暖暖的，“昨天夜里也不知道是哪家没断奶的娃娃，扯着我的衣袖不让我走，嚷嚷着要亲亲要抱抱。”库尔图瓦含住阿扎尔的唇珠，在他的唇瓣上研磨，扣在腰上的手慢慢下滑，搭在他丰满的臀上不肯挪动。

库尔图瓦闭着眼，哪怕他的情人现下就在他怀里，他拥着他吻着他，接下来占有他，他仍觉得不满足。他仍然思念成疾。若他不是洞悉世间万物皆有定律的科学家，他一定要以为他的情人是中世纪某个神秘教堂遗留下来的女巫，带着神奇的魔法向他追讨前世的风流债。阿扎尔像玫瑰，他要小心翼翼避开枝蔓上的硬刺才能拥吻他迷人的芬芳，不，这不够，玫瑰远不足以形容他妖精似的情人。阿扎尔是罂粟，美艳动人风华绝伦，一旦触碰便是此生难逃万劫不复，却又是心甘情愿食之如饴。

阿扎尔没躲，反而贴上去回应他的吻，直吻得气喘吁吁还不肯放开，两人凸起的欲望躲在黑暗的被窝里互诉衷肠。阿扎尔许久不曾释放过了，他胀得难受，他脑子里都是婉拒库尔图瓦时的那套说辞，这瞬间他倒后悔起来，如果没装模作样拒绝，这会儿就可以放纵自己去渴望去缠绵去沉沦，像个婊子一样服从原始欲望，撅起屁股让高大挺拔的男人猛烈地、蛮横地、本能地操弄抽插他。

阿扎尔求欢的呻吟如鲠在喉。

库尔图瓦没让他失望，他的手抓下阿扎尔的裤子，手指打着颤探入饱满的臀瓣之间，指甲刮过他睾丸根部的神经，阿扎尔卡在喉咙里的呻吟油然而出。男人极致的温柔，食指越陷越深，终于进入禁地，像是分开蚌壳，触到了内里柔软的珠胎，库尔图瓦老道而熟练的技巧令他十分受用。他扶着阿扎尔的腰，要他转过身去，贴在一起的胸膛甫一分开，灌了些凉风进来，阿扎尔微皱了眉，好在男人滚烫的胸又覆盖上他的后背，继续着更多的深入。

阿扎尔咬着唇，不让自己发出更多呢喃，他被空虚包围了，他想求对方快一点，多一点。可就在他快要忍不住的时候，他的眼睛咻地落到了窗台上的那盆鸢尾上，花儿开得极好，仿佛蓝紫色的蝴蝶翩跹在绿丛中，带了情人的消息前来，要替他吻一吻梦中的女神。理智挤开漫天的欲望，露出一丝明亮的缝隙，阿兹清秀的眉目在他脑中一闪而过，他想起婚礼上的誓言，丈夫挽住他的手走上礼台，当着一众亲友的面吻他，从红酒杯里摸出戒指套在他的手指上。

他浑身发了个抖，身体里骤然入侵的粗长异物，宣示着他极力保留的贞操被坚硬的肉棒一并刺穿。他闭上眼睛，静静的等待着他的审判。

过程却毫不痛苦，甚至十分快乐。

库尔图瓦按着他的胯骨，动作从最开始的轻柔逐渐变得快速且粗暴起来，顶开他层层紧致的嫩肉，挤着他内壁的褶皱，酥麻一阵阵地从尾椎攀爬到顶峰。鸡蛋大的龟头一遍又一遍碾过他敏感的凸点，男人的手不安分地在他胸前游走，最终掐住他胸前的红豆，狠狠一捏，“嗯哦……”憋了半晌的欢愉究竟还是脱了口。

 

08

春去秋来，又到了新一年的春天。

阿扎尔在侯爵府邸中教公子们踢球，他性感的身形在日趋温暖天气里愈发包裹不住，他大剌剌的敞开着邀请众人欣赏，自然而然收到了诸多不怀好意的口哨声和状似“意外”的触摸。他不放在心上，法国人出了名的浪漫，其实就是骚气嘛。

他回到家的时候，刚过午后，是最热的时刻，他打开风扇，叶片在屋顶嗡嗡作响。窗口传来一阵嘘声，起初他没在意——这太常见了，巴黎街头每当有漂亮小姐路过时，都会引起这样的声音，但那断点奇怪而熟悉，他不得不重视起来。他踱到窗边，路沿上站了个金发少年，背着的双手交叉着，食指和中指在掌心规则地敲打着。他呼吸停滞了一瞬。

阿扎尔飞奔出去，连门都忘了关上。他轻喘着气跑到路边，少年却不见了，他沿着大道走了一截，在第二个与破旧小巷子相连接的路口，被人捂嘴拖入了死胡同里。他敏捷地抓住来人的手腕，刚要使力，一双温湿的唇贴上他的耳朵，“是我。”

德布劳内挂着坏笑，“怎么，在巴黎过得舒坦惯了，这么轻易就被我抓到手了，看来你平时疏于练习啊。”

“我现在的工作用不着多好的身手，你有这心思管我倒不如操心穆帅什么时候离任，你也好结束现在打杂的日子。”阿扎尔别过脸，生怕自己没忍住翻个白眼给这位不讨喜的同僚。

德布劳内气结，轻佻的在他屁股上揩了把油，占到便宜的他又沾沾自喜起来，他从腰间掏出一把托卡列夫手枪，丢给阿扎尔，“拿去，你要的东西。前线物资吃紧，你只有四颗子弹，省着点儿花。这儿是巴黎，乱杀人可落不到好，我没空给你收拾烂摊子。”

阿扎尔把枪别到腰上，宽大的深色衣服勉强遮着，他不耐地随意挥挥手，“走了。”

德布劳内面对着他，倒着跑了几步，食指拇指围成圈，放进嘴里用力一吹，尾音发着颤地抖了几下，下流的紧。阿扎尔的心情烦躁起来。

他走到街区对面，隔了大老远，就看见库尔图瓦骑着单车回来了，他嘴角轻快地张合，不知道的还以为他哼着什么不知名的小曲。再仔细一看，后座上赫然坐了个俊秀的姑娘，长长的金发卷在胸前，碧蓝的眼睛嵌在白皙粉面上，晶亮剔透得像两颗宝石。阿扎尔垂着头，脚尖点着一块石头，用力一踢，石头就滚到路中央，被路过的汽车卷入车轮之下，没了踪迹。他嗤笑一声，为的是自己莫须有的占有欲和早就荡然无存的道德感，或许还有宴会那晚一点点的动情，一点点。他扭头顺着大路一直走到塞纳河边，风吹乱了他的卷发，他漫无目的的走着，心思也随意飘着。

库尔图瓦贴面吻了吻女士，“玛丽小姐，非常感谢您百忙之中抽空陪我挑选礼物，此处便是寒舍了，是否有此殊荣邀您共饮一杯？”

 

09

库尔图瓦盯着手里酒红色礼盒，反反复复打开来看，里面安静地躺着一枚银色指环，在昏黄的台灯下发出些暖光，却看得他内心忐忑起来。他看了半晌又合上，盒子边缘的硬质材料扣出“嗒”的声响，他伸出拇指去摸盒面上丝绸布料，光滑柔顺，像是心上人细腻的肌肤。家里的挂钟响起来，已经夜里十二点了，库尔图瓦终于没有等来他的男孩，他趴在桌上睡着了。

阿扎尔醉醺醺的回来了，白皙的小脸蛋沾了点绯红的酒气，他醉得双腿发颤，也睁不开眼，耷拉着眼皮，媚眼如丝地挂在男人身上，他扭动着身体，食指伸出去点点男人的唇，“奥利，你叫奥利！你太高啦，弯下来一点，我够不着！”他嘟囔着，腿缠着男人的腿，整个人又往身上撑了一节，“你长得真好看，典型的法国人。二十法郎不觉得有失体面吗？”阿扎尔痴痴的笑着，摸出两枚十法郎的硬币，从男人领口丢进去，冰冷的铜币跌过男人滚烫的胸膛，顺着麻布料子的衣服滑出去，摔在地上，发出清脆的声响，留下一道清凉的痕迹。

“哦不，先生，有幸为您服务，是我的殊荣。”吉鲁搂着阿扎尔，在他耳边吹气。

巴黎真好，不仅贵族女士们时髦的帽子和皮靴是全世界最漂亮的，连婊子风骚起来都比其他地方更胜一筹。阿扎尔清醒地摇摇头，勾起一丝玩味。他挂在吉鲁身上，在他脸上印下一吻，“那么，长夜漫漫，莫要有负月光。”

“现在要是有酒就更好了。”

“如何？还没喝够吗？”

“为了月光，值得再喝一杯。”

“为了法兰西！”

 

库尔图瓦在梦中看见一团柔和的光，白色的长纱裙覆盖了他的眼睛，他幽幽望见情人从光里走来，他棕色的卷发拖到地上，近一步就短一寸。他骤然感觉天旋地转，梦境转圜，男人坐在他胯上，像骑马似的驾驭着他，却只留了个后背。他看不见他的脸，不过那丰满的臀部不会再有其二。他伸手去摸，却触不可及。性感销魂的娇喘从遥远的天际传来，隐隐约约又撩人心魂，他浑身一抖，胯间一片濡湿。

库尔图瓦惊醒过来，那呻吟声却并未从梦中褪去。他大脑一片空白，半晌回过神来，明白这声响意味着什么，他顾不得裤子上的污秽，带着满腔的愤怒就站起身来，夺门而出。他站在阿扎尔的房门口，听得分毫不差，床架摇晃得咯吱作响，年轻肉体的碰撞声，男人的媾合交欢的放荡浪叫——

“啊……啊哦，对！就是那！宝贝你好粗，太深了……不，可以再深一点……”

这样放肆又露骨的叫床，从来不曾出现在他们的床笫之欢中。库尔图瓦一手扶住门框，一手掐上胸膛，心房尖锐的痛觉刮刺着他，像是被利剑活生生捅穿一个洞，还要就着伤口反复研磨旋转，直到拓成一个黑洞，往外汩汩冒血。他恨不得自己聋了疯了，恨不得挑断自己的痛神经，恨不得把心挖出来扔了，怎样都好，何苦要受这样的折磨。掌心钝钝的痛感后知后觉传来，他才发现他还握着那枚礼盒，里面躺着他的求婚戒指——多么可笑，他一心想着要与之共度未来的人，此时此刻，在他的公寓里，在他的床上，肆无忌惮的被其他男人抽插操弄。他忽然被抽走了浑身的力气，软绵绵的滑坐到地上，盒子从他手中掉出去，不知道跌去了哪个角落。

 

10

阿扎尔醒来时只有他一个人，旁边的被窝里温温的，男人刚走没多久。是个懂事的，他想。他坐起来，看着自己胸前的淤青，不用照镜子也知道脖子上应当是差不多的光景。他回味着昨晚的春宵，巴黎在这方面还真不赖，二十法郎花的值。他眼神飘忽，又望见窗口的紫色鸢尾，还没到开花的时节，但它的叶子十分茂盛，今年的花也必然灿烂。他蜷起腿，抱着膝盖，把下巴搁在中间的凹陷处，嘴唇抿成一条线，看不出半点心思。

 

11

吉鲁隔三差五的来，这个男孩不似别的主顾一般有着难填的欲壑，有时候做到一半，阿扎尔就会收起他所有的神情，轻轻推开他，把自己捂进被子里呼呼大睡。吉鲁一时手足无措，不知是自己服务不周到还是太周到，没有收到客人要求，也不知接下来该离开还是留下。抛开工作本身的轻松，阿扎尔本人也是个充满魅力的男人，他天真又浪荡的眼神随随便便就能勾走任何人，不论男女，吉鲁与他做过一次之后，便对他浑圆的臀部食髓知味，忍不住想要更多。

“今天可以免费的，先生。”他舔了舔唇，露出一个自认完美的笑容。

阿扎尔看着他，浅浅的笑，“不，规矩就是规矩。”说着，两枚硬币就在空中抛了个弧线稳稳落入吉鲁怀中。

真是个不知柴米贵的小少爷，吉鲁想。

 

阿扎尔许久没见到库尔图瓦了，他搬去实验室住了。偶尔回来拿资料，也总是趁他不在家，阿扎尔有点愧疚，生出鸠占鹊巢之感。他看着空空如也的案桌，蹙起了眉。他不禁想，上次那个姑娘，或许就是他诸多同僚当中的一个，他们有着共同的爱好和热情，理想和追求，战争总有一天会结束，他总要回归正常的生活，女人才能跟他在一起，组建俗世家庭，或许他们会有几个孩子，他会是一个好父亲……

醒醒！艾登！！

你在想什么？这一切都是逢场作戏。

他坐在库尔图瓦的书桌前，学着他的样子伏在案头握着钢笔在草稿纸上演算，近几个月库尔图瓦去了美国好几次，只道是学术交流需要。阿扎尔的目光慢慢沉下去，德布劳内说得不错，他在巴黎确实太安逸了，由着自己的心走得太远了，枪不别在自己身上，不知道什么时候冷冰冰的抢眼就对准了他的脑袋。

 

这一天，阿扎尔被一场暴雨困在侯爵家，他站在屋檐下，望着淅淅沥沥的水珠断了线地掉下来，在地面砸起一串串水花，往来匆忙的人们踩来踩去，打湿了裤脚，个个狼狈不堪。

吉鲁来到阿扎尔家里的时候，屋子里静悄悄的，空无一人。吉鲁把伞收起来，擦了擦手臂上沾到的雨水，他进入阿扎尔的房间，他坐在床沿上，怔怔地看着窗外，一片白雾茫茫，巴黎难得下这样大的雨。

窗户没关严，水花扑腾进来，折磨着娇气的植株，吉鲁顿生怜香之意——这是假话。他想起阿扎尔望着那些植物时痴迷的神态。为主顾照看他的花草，当然，这当然不在二十法郎的职责之内，但这是他讨好老主顾的一些手段。绝不是他好奇花盆里藏了些什么，也绝不是他思索着这位富家小少爷有小金库。

他断不能承认是贪欲促使他挖开了那个花盆。

 

阿扎尔回到家的时候比平时晚了许久，他一进门就敏锐地察觉出了不对劲。家里来人了。他甚至迅速在脑中勾画出来人是如何进屋以及之后的活动路线。像是被丢尽狼群中的羊羔，他蓦地紧张起来，环顾四周，潜伏着危机气息，他提着步子，不敢发出声响，他摸到储物柜底层的木板下挂着的手枪。

他一把推开主卧虚掩的门。

吉鲁听见声响，浑身一震，惊慌失措地扭过头来，对上阿扎尔冷峻严肃的神情，他吓得手上一抖，花盆摔在地上，发出清脆刺耳的声音。

阿扎尔松了口气，放在腰侧的手刚要收回来，却有一道明晃晃的光扎了他的眼睛。那是他的结婚戒指。他的脸一瞬间又沉了下去，比方才更加可怖。

吉鲁目光呆滞地落到阿扎尔手上，他下意识地摸了一下脖子，仿佛想要确认自己项上人头是否还完好无损。他努力克制着内心的恐惧，仍止不住发抖，“我……我看你的花被吹……快被吹坏了，就帮你收……收一收……”

阿扎尔往前走了一步，吉鲁背对着他，不断后退，直到退无可退，抵到冷冰冰的玻璃上。

“一点也不乖，你小时候，妈妈没教过你不要乱翻别人东西吗？”

吉鲁舌头都捋不直，他摆摆手，“先生，我什么也不知道。”

“我怎么相信你呢？万一出了这道门，你就去告诉盟军这里有一个纳粹怎么办？又万一，你就是个纳粹？”

吉鲁浑身发颤，他急得快要哭出来，他慌乱地否认，“不不，你知道的，我不是……”

“砰——”

阿扎尔抠动了扳机。

“我只知道，死人可靠。”

当时，雨停了，街道上又恢复了平日的嬉闹，汽车、行人、叫卖声熙熙攘攘。甚至为了庆祝停雨，人们挥着雨伞，漫天甩出小水珠，在街上载歌载舞的也有，从窗户望出去，像是什么庆典。总之，整个世界热闹嘈杂，小公寓里一声枪响被湮没在都市的繁华里。

 

12

阿扎尔收拾好了一切，从河边回到家的时候，收到一封来信。收件人是库尔图瓦，他漫不经心的扫了一眼，目光却牢牢地被抓住了。

从美国寄来的。

 

“蒂博，我们回家吧。”阿扎尔坐在库尔图瓦自行车的后座上，赖着不肯走，嘟嘴扭腰撒娇，男人冷冰冰的脸色也没打消他热情。

库尔图瓦把衣摆下端从阿扎尔手里扯出来，“我今天还有事。”

“蒂博……”男孩粉嫩嫩的小嘴一张一合，甜腻腻软糯糯地唤他的名字，明明也没有别的浪漫或露骨的情话，却就是让人血气乱蹿。

库尔图瓦想着小男孩也这样叫别人的名字，他心脏就抽痛难忍，他压低了声音，“回什么家，我没有家。”

阿扎尔装作没有听懂，他趴到男人背上，双手环住他的腰，“笨蛋蒂博，当然是回我们的家。我，和你，的家。”

库尔图瓦僵直了身体，呆呆站着没有动。这句话如果出现在数月之前，他一定发了疯似的欣喜，他会抱着阿扎尔在香榭丽舍大街狂奔，把全巴黎最好的咖啡、香水、糕点都买来捧给他。

阿扎尔的脸在他背上摩挲，“蒂博，我错了，我很想你，跟我回家吧。”阿扎尔轻描淡写的语气，让库尔图瓦恍惚以为他们只不过是寻常夫妻，因为在早饭中多加了一勺他讨厌的花生酱而拌嘴了似的。

可他们不是啊。

路过的学生纷纷侧目看向他们年轻俊朗的老师如何在男人的怀里手足无措，他们指指点点有说有笑，这让库尔图瓦脸上有些挂不住。他想起最开始阿扎尔拒绝他时，说终有一天他们会被外界指责，他当时鲁莽固执，无所畏惧。

阿扎尔环在他腰上的手不安分起来，他细细的手指在他肚脐上画着圈，“蒂博，不想我吗？”

库尔图瓦踩着自行车，飞快地驶了出去。后座上小男孩棉花糖一样甜甜的笑声洒了一路。

 

他进了门，屋子里的陈设没有什么变化，一切都像他走的那天。男孩勾着他的小拇指，仰着脸笑着看他，他总是精于此道，知晓如何勾起他的怜悯之心，他像个新婚小妻子，守护着他们的爱巢，等待出门的丈夫回家来。甚至连晚餐和春宵都一应俱全。

阿扎尔牵着他的手，走到书房，他屁股一翘就坐到书桌上，他的手臂缠上男人的脖子，“吻我，蒂博，吻我。”他微撅起嘴，红润的唇瓣泛着微光，邀请猎物来一亲芳泽。

库尔图瓦深吸了一口气，他摸出裤兜里的礼盒，轻轻打开，献宝似的郑重其事地展现给阿扎尔，“那么，我的先生，为了表示我的慷慨，我要把它重新给你。我的慷慨像海一样浩渺，我的爱情也像海一样深沉；我给你的越多，我自己也越是富有，因为这两者都是没有穷尽的。”

阿扎尔心思沉静，他拂开库尔图瓦的手，把他的手掌按在桌子上，轻轻一拨，盒子就摔下去，伴随着一声清脆的的声音。

库尔图瓦的心却一瞬间沉入谷地。

阿扎尔勾住他脖子的手用力一勾，就吻上男人的唇。还是熟悉的温软触感。阿扎尔拉住他的领口，往下一撕，纽扣哗啦啦掉了，“蒂博，我想要。”

库尔图瓦粗暴地撕掉他的衣服，没有任何润滑，长驱直入插了进去，得到压抑的痛苦回应。没关系的宝贝，你这样骚，操不坏的，你会很快流出水来，打湿我们交合的地方，你很喜欢我这样，你看，你痛得受不了，却还是严丝合缝地吸吮着我，所以我爱你，我离不开你。库尔图瓦搂住阿扎尔的屁股，把臀瓣掰开到最大，他忍不住这样想，下身抽插的动作更加频繁快速，阿扎尔咬着他的脖子，发出低低的呜咽声，像饿极了的小狼嚎叫。

“艾登，我打探过了，巴黎并没有一位叫阿扎尔的建筑师，相关的设计师、雕刻师也都一应没有。来自圣彼得堡，同样出现在那晚宴会上的，建筑师阿兹皮利奎塔，他很俊俏，与你匹配得上。”库尔图瓦的声音低沉沙哑，像火烧过的烙铁，在阿扎尔心里烫出一个血窟窿。饶是他经受过千万次的训练，他可以残忍冷酷或者笑得温柔，去杀人去放火，却仍学不会当敌人口中吐出至亲之人名字时无动于衷。

彼时，库尔图瓦的肉棒插在阿扎尔最深处，他轻轻一动，身下的男人忍不住呻吟一声，不知是为着快感还是为着羞愧。库尔图瓦没打算停，他一下一下地戳刺到凸点上，他吻着阿扎尔微微泛红的耳垂，“即使你不说，你的来路和身份我也猜了八九不离十。到底是你真的没防备着我去查你，还是你们情报局对特工隐瞒得如此不上心？我宁愿我什么都不知道。”库尔图瓦声音小得阿扎尔要屏气凝息去听才清楚，他腰下一顶，重重地捅在阿扎尔的敏感点上，接着便没再抽动，他把舌头伸进阿扎尔嘴里纠缠，下半身抖了几下，一股滚烫的精液喷洒在紧窄的甬道里。

“随我去美国吧。”库尔图瓦哀求他。

阿扎尔浑身一哆嗦，浊白的液体从他直挺挺的欲望里喷薄而出，弄脏了案板上写了一半的手稿，他闭上眼睛，失控地摇晃脑袋，尖叫着，“不要！”

库尔图瓦把他紧紧抱在怀里，像是毒瘾发作的人抓住他美艳绝伦的罂粟花，尽管危险重重此去无路，他也非要求个一死方休。阿扎尔的精液沾到他的新衬衫上，“欧洲的种种都忘了吧，太脏了，这一切都太脏了，他们配不上你。我们去美国重新开始好不好，我会好好工作，你要什么我都给你。”

阿扎尔伏在他肩头，不住地发抖，他脸色惨白，浅色的眸子木讷地望着房间另一侧的博古架，眼泪顺着光滑洁白的脸庞簌簌落下，我爱不爱你且抛开不说，我如何能叛逃背离我的亲人和我的祖国。

“为什么？为什么要跟美国人合作？”阿扎尔抽泣着问他。

“美国人不参战，我只能选他们。”

“你真当他们会出来主持正义？他们倒是愿意当世界警察，可是没有人会承认他们。”

库尔图瓦大笑出声，“这世上没有人是正义的，只有发了疯的堂吉诃德。”

阿扎尔用枪指着他的额头，“你既不能跟我走，那你也别想去别的地方。”

“你杀我一个有什么用呢，就像你没了这把枪，照样可以用刀，用药，用一切可能的方法杀了我。你杀不死野心，这世界将永无宁日。”

库尔图瓦深情的看着他，眼里蓬勃的生命力点燃了一簇火苗，在他眼底跳跃着，他轻笑出声，弯曲着食指去刮了刮阿扎尔的鼻梁，“你开枪吧。我愿意死在你手里。是的，我愿意。”

阿扎尔讷讷的看着他，大脑一片空白，他随着库尔图瓦的眼睛走了神，像被他支配着的木偶，他听见男人叫他开枪，他的话飘在他耳畔，逼得他无处可逃。

“砰——”

库尔图瓦倒在血泊中，碰倒了桌上的墨水瓶，红与黑两股液体在柔软的羊毛毯上蔓延。

阿扎尔稳了稳神，他跪下去，双手手掌撑地，他俯下身吻了吻男人头上的枪洞。他嘴上挂着殷红的血色，腥甜腥甜的。

 

13

后来的故事我们都知道了。

夏天，德国法西斯投降。

同年，美国在日本投下两颗原子弹，日本接受波茨坦公告。

战争结束。

 

14

阿兹刚关上门，准备去上班，却看见一个流浪汉正蹲在他门口，他去扶起他，“可怜的先生，你怎么独自坐在这寒风里，我可以帮到你吗？或许你需要一块面包和一杯牛奶。”

“不……不必了。”流浪汉摇摇头，今天遇见的先生们都是顶善良的人啊，他想，“请问您是阿兹……”

“阿兹皮利奎塔，是我。”阿兹露出温和的笑，他早已习惯了不熟识的人念不清他的名字。

“这是一位名叫阿扎尔的先生托我给你的。”流浪汉从他破烂的口袋里摸出一张洁白的纸条，递给阿兹。

阿兹接过来，照例给他5卢布的硬币。

被拒绝了。流浪汉说，“阿扎尔先生给得太多了，他说冬天了，让我换双鞋。”说着局促地收了收脚。

 

15

阿兹打开纸条——

玫瑰更名，芳香依旧。

 

16

阿扎尔拢了拢厚厚的外套，他站在桌前，看着已经是中尉的德布劳内。

“你的任务失败了，蠢货。”他对他眨眨眼，笑得放肆而轻慢，像是胜券在握的刽子手，看着猎物无用地挣扎，直到筋疲力尽，他很喜欢这样的阿扎尔，自命清高故作冷静，这样的男人在他胯下承欢求饶，才格外有趣不是吗？“不过你要是愿意把你那美妙无二的屁股献给我，我倒是可以保护你。考虑一下吧，巴黎小婊子。”

“德布劳内先生，请您自重。”阿扎尔面色冷峻，泰然自若。

德布劳内走过来掐他的屁股，“你看，我这样对待它，它还弹跳着抖动着，这分明是在邀请我。”

“希望你不会后悔。”阿扎尔笑得分外妖娆。

一声枪响，一颗冰冷的子弹穿过他滚烫的心脏。德布劳内难以置信地盯着阿扎尔——他怎么可以在安全局明目张胆的杀人？他倒在地上，阿扎尔挪了挪步子，避开淌了一地的血，生怕被弄脏似的，他把枪别到德布劳内的腰上，“物归原主了。”

阿扎尔听见外间喧闹的脚步声。

 

17

萨里眉头皱成死结，“阿扎尔你知道你犯了多大的罪吗？”

阿扎尔云淡风轻地耸耸肩，“我与他同级，不算以下犯上。他出言不逊，我教导教导他，那顶多，算我枪法不精嘛，你知道的，我在巴黎当公子哥当惯了，手上功夫退步了……”

“你知道我指的不是这个。”

阿扎尔瘪瘪嘴，“哦，那或许这个你们有用。”他从外套的内里翻出一叠资料，规规矩矩地放在老先生面前，“库尔图瓦所有的资料，都在这了。”

“你倒懂事，也不怕我杀鸡取卵？”

“没个三五年，你无法确认这份文件的有效性，你不会这么耐不住性子的。”阿扎尔笑得浅浅的，说完就走出了办公室。

 

18

阿扎尔隔着安全局的守卫就看见等在外面的丈夫，他洋溢起幸福的微笑，他小跑过去，穿过庭院和铁门，兴奋地挽上丈夫的手臂。

“我们回家吧。”他右手无名指上的指环熠熠生辉，和他的眼睛相得益彰。

阿兹牵起他的手，把他包裹进自己温暖的手掌里。

纯净湛蓝的天空吹了几缕西伯利亚来的风，一片雪花飘在阿扎尔唇瓣上，转瞬即逝。

就要过冬了。

 

 

 

——

注释：

标题取自泰勒·斯威夫特的歌词。

阿扎尔给阿兹的两张纸条，第一条取自《神探夏洛克》台词，第二条取自朱丽叶的台词。库尔图瓦向阿扎尔求婚的话也取自朱丽叶的台词。

鸢尾是法国国花，象征着光明和自由。

最后的过冬暗指冷战。

德布劳内给了阿扎尔四颗子弹，他用了三颗，还有一颗是留给自己的。


End file.
